One Last Sinner
by hoa264
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't Patricia wasn't a sinner and KT was instead. What if Alfie wasn't the last sinner and team evil needs one last sinner. Peddie Story. Takes place during House of Defeat. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone sorry i haven't been posting updates for my stories but i haven't gotten any free time lately its been crazy. I will try to update them soon but for now i had this idea and just had to start writing this story. **

**READ:  
-KT is a sinner instead of Patricia. She has been the one working for team Evil**

**-Everyone else who is a sinner is still one except Alfie is not. They are still looking for the last sinner.**

**-Right now the only good Sibunas are Eddie, Patricia and Alfie. (Alfie isn't really in it that much though so ill say he is helping Jerome with something)**

**-It takes place during House of Defeat when they are going to get the last artifact except its Patricia & Eddie not KT & Eddie.**

**Okay so enough of me talking lets get to the story. Its a Peddie story btw if you didn't know.**

Eddie's POV:

We just found the last artifact! Me and Patricia did it! Now all we have to do is put the staff together and save the world. "Ahhhhhh" I hear Patricia scream. "Patricia!" I scream back and get no reply. I run to find her and i see KT holding her arms behind her back so she can't run away. Fabian is next to her. They are both sinners. "Eddie. I saw them watching us from the trees." Fabian laughs a little. "We thought we'd let you find it for us." He says. "Absolutely. Now hand it over!" KT says. "Eddie go!" Patricia says. "No." Eddie said. "But when Alfie said go." I interrupt her. "That was Alfie. This is you." "Aww how touching. You two would make a lovely couple." KT says. Patricia stuggles to get away from her. Fabian laughs again. "Make your play, Osirian." Fabian says with a grin. "Oh we can stand here all day. Well at least the sky turns black after Robert gets his last sinner." he says. "Eddie please run!" Patricia says. "No. I'm not taking orders from these fakes." I say. "Well Patricia lets go down to the gatehouse and we can make you the last sinner. Then Ammut can come into the world." She starts to walk away with Yacker. I try to stop them but Fabian holds me back. I finally run after them to the gatehouse.

Patricia's POV:  
KT takes me to the woods and takes out some rope from her pocket. She ties me to a tree. I struggle to get away but i can't. "Sad that Eddie won't be able to find you." She says. "I thought i was going to be your last sinner." "No that was fake. You see, when Eddie goes to rescue you in the gatehouse and your not there Robert will lock him in the tank room. Then i will call pretending to be you and break up with him to get him mad. Then we will make him a sinner." Then Fabian comes over to us. "He's on his way now." "Good. Now too start the plan." She grabs my phone from my pocket and dials speed dial one. Eddie.

Eddie's POV:

I go to the gatehouse and head up to the tankroom. Patricia isn't there. I hear the door lock. What's going on? Then my phone rings. It says it Yacker. I answer. "Eddie can you hear me?" her voice sounds a little weird. "Yes are you okay? Where are you?" "I'm back at Anubis House. Listen i have been meaning to talk to you. I want to break up with you." What? Why? I hear a muffled yell and a little cry and a whisper. "What? Why? We were doing great as a couple." "I just don't think we are good together. I gotta go Victors coming. Bye." then the line goes dead. That is beyond strange. She would never just break up with me like that for no reason and with no warning.

Patricia's POV:

KT was talking to Eddie so i yelled but KT told Fabian to cover my mouth. So he put his hand over my mouth and punched me in my stomach. "That's for trying to ruin our plans." He whispers. I cry a little. The old Fabian would never do that. Then he whispered, "I don't know why your upset we are breaking up with him for you. You should be happy. He never loved you anyway. But at the same time how could he love an ugly, jealous, annoying, goth, and dumb girl like you." His words stabbed me like a knife in my heart. I feel terrible and start to cry a little but i don't let it show. KT finally gets off the phone and Fabian takes his hand off my mouth. Then KT smacks me across my face and says "That's for trying to defy us. Now on to part two of our plan." She hits me with a rock on my head and i pass out.

**Just so you guys know it killed me to writew that about Patricia. I love her and she is one of my fav characters. Don't think thats how i see her because i see her as the complete opposite. What do you think? Do you like it? Please R&R! ill write more as soon as i can and try to update all my other stories soon. Luv u guys -Hoa264**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV:

Why didn't the person on the phone sound like my Yacker. The phone call was strange...it just didn't seem right. Why wasn't Patricia at the gatehouse. Then it clicked to me. It wasn't Patricia on the phone. It was KT. KT and Fabian probably planned this to make me a sinner. Well i won't commit a sin. I refuse to. Suddenly KT comes in the room with a grin. "Find Patricia yet?" She said. "I know it was you on the phone. I'm not going to do any kind of sin so you can forget trying to make me the last sinner." "Fine i thought you would be like that. Robert come here!" She yells. Robert comes in. "What do you want?" He asked. "Tell Fabian to bring Patricia up here. She can be our last sinner. Oh can you please take Eddie and make him watch his girlfriend suffer. If you don't mind i want to do the honor of making Patricia our last sinner." "No problem." He yells for Fabian. Then grabs my arms and puts them behind my back. I try to get loose but he has a tight grip. Fabian comes up holding Patricia. She is screaming for help and struggling to get away from Fabian. Denby comes up and blocks the door. "Eddie help!" She screams. I have to rescue my Yacker if its the last thing i do. I refuse to let her be the last sinner. "Patricia! Let me go!" I scream and kick Robert and get away then i punch Fabian in the stomach making him let go of Patricia. "Let's go!" I say turning to grab Patricia's hand. But then i see KT has her in a headlock. "KT let her go! Now!" "Aww is someone getting mad? Well maybe if i tighten my grip you'll get even madder." She chokes Patricia more and i can see her struggling for air. "KT let her go now or" She interrupts "Or what? I'm the one with the advantage right now. Not you."

**Okay i got to go somewhere right now but i thought you guys would like a second chapter. So sorry it's really short but i promise i'll try to update it tonight again. Luv u guys**


End file.
